TSP films are described in WO 91 06609. Use of tackifying extractable additives is reduced or eliminated by using special ethylene vinyl acetate copolymers. WO 95/16729 describes a non-acrylate cling film for use in cling or stretch wrapping using a low density ethylene higher alpha-olefin copolymer having between 3 and 20 carbon atoms to provide the cling force. U.S. application Ser. No. 11/039,090 filed on Jan. 19, 2005, discloses films comprising a non-cling layer of polyolefin and a cling layer of an elastomeric propylene-based polymer with a heat of fusion derived from isotactic propylene type crystallinity as determined by DSC of less than 40 J/g blended with a crystalline isotactic propylene derived polymer having a heat of fusion over 70 J/g and/or a melting point of at least 120° C. as determined by DSC. These films may be made by coextrusion techniques.
It is among the objects of the invention to provide a film having good immediate tack on the substrate, adequate but not excessive adhesions to permit removal without tearing the film; and/or good release properties, even after exposure to heat.